


Are demonsonas a thing?

by alrrx



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia and transphobia.., Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrrx/pseuds/alrrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another vent fic. For this i headcanon that Sock is mixed (mexican-scottish) however his mexican side is more explored here. Also hes bi and a trans boy. (Sock and Jonathan interact "face to face" until like chapter 4, but Jonathan and Sock's relationship is lightly mentioned in the first chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before you fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> I come from an extensive and very religious catholic mexican family...theyre homophobic and transphobic and i die everytime i visit because im....nb and bi (but they dont know yet, my mom does though, but she...doesnt like it...im forced to "deny" it and we dont talk about it). I remember mentions of Sock having a large family?and also that the author mentioned she wanted him to be latinx?and my mexican self of course got excited so now Sock is mexican, and can speak spanish.  
> I plan to write at least 3 chapters of this, hopefully within this week, however theres many things to explain and many more im trying to ignore in order to get to the point and use the title phrase and, you know, write about Sock and Jonathan. (I was going to wait until I had everything finished but then i might lose motivation so heres a reminder that i need to finish this)

Sock had been looking forward to the weekend, it meant going to work and having some sense of purpose, plus it was always nice to cut things and talk nonstop with people he respected. The meals he got and the so called “quality tests” he made when he had to try something before he could start making plates for the buffet were just a plus of working at the small restaurant.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Where he would have to go after work wouldn’t be quite as fun so he tried not to think about it until it was time to leave. His mom had warned him to be ready to meet her at the last subway station after work so she could drive them to his aunt Eva’s house.  
He wasn’t looking forward to it.  
He didnt even change out of his uniform, hoping that would save him a few minutes. After going through security and grabbing his backpack he texted [MOM] letting her now he was already walking to the subway and would be in their agreed spot in 40 min.  
She replied that she was already waiting there in her gray car.  
He felt really anxious all of a sudden, his mother did not like waiting.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
He kept texting her during the way, in between replying to texts from [JoJO], she seemed to be growing impatient. After he got down from the subway, he ran to the exit and got down the stairs as fast as he could while avoiding bumping into other people. He spotted her car right around the corner. He gripped the handles of his backpack in nervous anticipation, took a deep breath and got in the car.  
Just as he expected, she began to complain –Sweety, you should have let me know earlier that you were going to be running late!i could have gone to buy my hair dye and the sodas!!- Obviously she was looking forward to seeing her sister and getting a new look, Sock felt the tiniest bit guilty. “Yeah…uh, sorry?” It was the best apology he could think of. She sighed and started driving towards the super market.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-  
When they were at the supermarket, she bought him his favorite soda and let him hold her arm which meant everything was well, for now at least.  
.-.-.-.-.-  
After leaving the supermarket, the drive to his aunt’s house was quiet. She mentioned that her other sister would be there too, and he talked about going to a jazz concert the coming tuesday because his boss mentioned being excited about it.  
Neither mentioned the absence of his father.  
.-.-.-.-.  
He saw a cake when he was placing the sodas in the back seat but he didn’t think much of it because it wasn’t unusual for his mom to bring dessert to family meetings, he even forgot there was a cake, until they arrived and he was in charge of bringing the cake and the sodas inside.  
It was yet another cousin’s birthday, he had so many relatives he couldn’t keep track of all of the birthdays, he was lucky to remember his own.  
.-.-.-.-.-.  
Both of his aunts and their husbands were there as promised, as well as 2 of his cousins, aunt Eva’s children: the birthday boy and his big sister. Both much younger than him.  
Upon his arrival inside, he was questioned by said sister while he was setting down the cake on the table “Es pastel???si!!!pastel!” He said hi with a hug and a kiss on the top of her head, and she ran away giggling. He greeted everyone else casually “Hola tia Eva, hola tia Susana, Tio Eddie, Tio Luis anddddd” he looked down to see his cousin looking shy and just a tiny bit taller than last time “birthday boooooy!!!” he approached just to hug him, his cousin hugged him back, Sock kissed the top of his head just as he had done with his sister before he let go and showed him the biggest smile he could.  
.-.-.-.-.-.  
The evening was uneventful, his aunts questioned him about work, and he was asked to make agua fresca for the whole family before they ate.  
He texted [Jonathan!<3] about how much fun he was totally having while eating tostadas con frijoles y queso, picture attached with a ^I wish you were here!^ caption. He got a ^Save some for me!^ in response.  
.-.-.-.-.-  
His cousins asked him to watch the prince of Egypt with them, after they were done they wanted to play hide and seek, and finally, they really wanted to play dress up games on the computer, and he just couldn’t refuse.  
It was tiring, sure, but he didn’t visit that often, so it was ok, he’ll be going home soon enough.  
.-.-.-.-  
Finally, they would all be singing feliz cumpleaños and eating cake instead of dinner.  
It all turned out to be rather dull, forced smiles and forced singing.  
He felt bad for his cousin even though he looked extremely happy because right in front of him was his favorite cake, white bread with strawberries. His mother forbid anyone from splashing his face against the cake, so he took a bite instead.  
Everyone wished the birthday boy a happy time once more, and then they were all back to doing their own thing.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
The cake was dry.  
Sock’s slice of cake was eaten out of some weird sense of duty, he felt like he could have done something better, but he did not so they were all stuck with the dry treat.  
He saved a slice for his father and wondered if Jonathan would like a piece.  
.-.-.-.-.-.  
Just as he was beginning to get bored and sleepy, Jonathan sent him a picture of his dog. The tiny pet went from small to fat. He loved that dog so much, he loved Jonathan so much, he named her cookie, her name was literally Cookie, she was full of love…and food.


	2. The one where Sock feels bad and i use the title in a sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where i make myself feel bad and make Sock feel bad by writing about the awful things my relatives said....honestly you can skip this one or skip to the end if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it longer but it would be kind of pointless, anyway be careful when reading this, its very yikes.... also i feel like i need to say it, if youre reading this I love you, if youve ever heard this awful things and couldnt stand up for yourself for whatever reason, i love you, youre valid and youre real and you deserve to exist and be happy, I love you

Everything was going well until he remembered why his relationship with G-d and religion was so…complicated.

His relatives gathered in the living room and began talking about how sorry they were for primo Raul that had a son that was gay, basically wanted to be a girl, how could he do that to his father?he was the only son, born a boy, his father’s pride!how dare he! He didn’t even care they said, boy went to the states and came back saying he had seen the light and liked boys, poor poor cousin Raul.

The way his relatives talked about lgbt people and confused gender and sexuality scared the shit out of him. It was infuriating. He was right there, trans and bisexual as hell, but he couldn’t say anything. They all thought he was a burden, that he shouldn’t exist. The reminder was terrible, his own family hated his existence.

He hated feeling so powerless, ugh, why hadn’t Jonathan been able to come with him?oh, right…school work. 

He sent Jonathan a text.

[Sock :P : My relatives are doing the thing, help  
Jonathan!<3 : What thing?  
Sock :P :The lmao what do you mean gay and trans people exist and deserve to live and be respected, what kind of sjw bullshit???thing. This whole talk makes me angry. I hate this family dude.  
Sock :P : They talk as if we make THEM suffer and my aunt is calling it a disease.  
Jonathan!<3 : Yikes  
Sock :P : Indeed  
Jonathan!<3: Hey, wanna hear a song?Its not done yet but im liking the rhythm  
Sock :P : Send it!!!send it!!!!  
Jonathan!<3: *1:15 min long audio file*]

Sock was so grateful to himself for remembering to bring his earphones. The distraction was greatly appreciated, however, as his relatives voices got louder, he was forced to hear about their violent hatred once again.

They began talking about hypothetical scenarios, tia Eva was the loudest, going as far as asking her husband about what they would do if their son were gay. {We’ll kick him out of course…} was his reply. She seemed relieved and added she would pray for him to see the light and stop that ridiculous thought because it wasn’t in God’s plan. That father Samuel documented how to deal with such illness, naming his video the gay demon.

Ok he had to text his bf before he exploted with rage.

[Sock :P : Theyre talking about us being gay demons  
Sock :P : Im a gay demon 100%  
Sock :P : They said they’ll kick out my cousin if he were gay. And im here like…youre all awful. Im really worried about my cousins.  
Sock :P : Im…so…tired  
Sock :P : Mom didn’t say anything…not…cool…  
Jonathan!<3 : I know…  
Jonathan!<3: Dude lets just wait that freaking ass generation dies soon…  
Jonathan!<3 : Gayness will reign supreme lol  
Sock :P : I should make a demonsona. I bet I’ll be pretty hot, right?;) Wait, is that a thing…..???are demonsonas real???  
Sock :P : Hahaha…sigh, thanks for trying to cheer me up…  
Sock :P : Ttyl?  
Jonathan!<3 : K be safe  
Jonathan!<3 : Ily…]

He felt himself smile. Talking to Jonathan so casually really made things better, at least he could count on him, oh and on Jojo too. He felt awfully detached all of the sudden, given the situation it was for the better. Thanfully, his relatives had stopped talking by now. He was saved.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock gets home...Silver is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself not to write unnecessary things and yet....Jonathan makes a grand appearence next chapter, but for now this is all about Sock. Im really tired too and i hope it kinda reflects on my writing haha.

Sock felt so calm, so far away into dissociation town that he almost fell asleep right where he was sitting in the couch, far away from everyone else. The realization of being once again present in that moment made him feel a bit on edge, he let himself think and curse in spanish before he checked his phone again to see if he had any new messages. He didnt. It was a little disappointing, but Jonathan knew sometimes Sock needed space when he was upset and Jojo had mostly likely gone to bed already. 

Just as he was about to lock his phone and store it in the pocket of his uniform, he took a look at the clock. It was almost midnight already. For a brief moment, Sock worried that it was getting late, not for himself but for his mother that had work the next day. But before he could voice out his desire to leave to his mother; the moment he had been waiting for finally arrived, everyone was ready to say goodbye.

They arranged another meeting in half a month to celebrate the birthday of aunt Susana’s son, Julio. His cousin, the actor. He was a neat dude, made him feel at ease and accepted even though he still called Sock by his dead name on occasion. 

.-.-.-.-

The trip back home was quiet again, he was too tired to talk, all he wanted to do was charge his phone and fall asleep on his bed. 

Sock grabbed his backpack and squeezed it against himself to use as a pseudo-pillow, he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

.-.-.-.-.-

His mom gently shaked him awake once they arrived, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Sock felt a little disoriented but put on his backpack and opened the door of the car to get down, when he looked on the direction of his house he was greated by their schnauzer Silver. Seeing him already waiting for them jumping up and down by the gate as soon as they parked the car made Sock feel wide awake, if only to say hello to the energetic dog. 

As soon as they opened the gate Sock kneeled down to pick up Silver and his mother scolded him -No lo agarres esta sucio-.

Silver wiggled in Sock’s arms when he talked back at his mother “Amaaaa, hes trying his beeest!” Silver licked his face as if approving of Socks reply, Sock hugged him a bit tighter.

She smiled and opened the door. Her child never changed, always stubborn. She was glad he and Silver got along given the other…unfortunate fate of previous pets but she meant it when she said the dog was dirty, he spent most of the time in a hole he made in the garden after all -Bueno pero no digas que no te dije, im not going to wash your uniform-

Sock kept looking at Silver and smiling, he replied almost without thinking “That’s ok, you lo lavo” she seemed satisfied with his reply and walked inside, closing the door behind her. Sock went back to giving all of his attention to Silver “Youre not stinky are you Silver?no, youre nooooot, right~?”

Knowing he had to let go eventually made him a little sad, but it wasn’t like Silver was going to disappear or run away. 

He placed Silver back on the floor and looked down at his uniform. His mother was right, he had dirt and fur bits all over the white fabric, but he figured it didn’t really matter, it was late and he don’t have work the next day so it was all fine.

He yawned, walked inside and locked the door.

.-.-.-

He said his goodbye to his mom and let himself be kissed on the cheek before they parted ways. 

.-.-.-

Sock dropped his backpack on the couch by the door, he was so unbelievably tired. He didn’t even try to put his clothes on the laundry while he was getting undressed, he just left his clothes scattered around his room as he made his way to the closet in search for his pajamas; a shirt 2 sizes too big and a pair of loose shorts. The only thing he didn’t throw wherever and placed on a drawer before he grabbed a pair of clean boxers was his sports bra.

“Sleep time for Sock…” he whispered while he made himself walk to bed. He wouldn’t mind just dropping on top of the bed and falling asleep right there, but he mustered the last of his energy to lift the covers and tuck himself in, then remembered his phone and grumpily got up to plug it in the charger. So tired, after a long day, he tucked himself back in bed and let himself sleep. 

He dreamed of pills and tired blue eyes.


End file.
